The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, and more particularly to an exercising unit mounted on the back of the chair of an exercising apparatus for exercising the muscles of the chest and the back.
Various exercising apparatus have been disclosed for exercising different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. These apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive. It has been the tendency to provide a versatile exercising apparatus having a simple structure. However, increasing the functions of an exercising apparatus will relatively complicate the structure and increase the manufacturing cost.